The Pregnancy Project - TwiW
by aimili-sage
Summary: The Forks High sociology class is working on an unusual project. One question that goes through everyone's mind: Who knocked up Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello, class. I hope you had a good spring break," Ms. Simmons said as she entered the classroom. "If everyone will take their seats, I can introduce our new project." She paused as people shuffled around. "For next seven weeks, we are going to immerse ourselves into the lives of teenage parents. On Friday, the girls will each receive one of these delightful devices." She held up a tan body suit. "You'll be experiencing what it feels like to be nine months pregnant for two weeks." Gasps and complaints circled the room. She held up her hand and waited for the chatter to die down. "The guys are not going to get away from this part."

She held up a composition book. "Each one of you will get this. The first part will be an introduction of you. Who you are, your home situation, your dreams of the future. Next, you'll tell how you meet your baby mama or daddy. The time of conception is Fourth of July weekend. Without getting graphic, tell what happened, what circumstances led to intercourse. When it comes to finding out about the pregnancy, mid- to late August, early September is when that discovery is made. What were your thoughts and feelings, your partner's. How did your parents react. Go through the whole nine months. In the handouts for today, there is a list of what is common for each month. Use it. The great thing about these devices is that it simulates a baby moving. You'll feel it not only on the belly, but also against your stomach."

She began passing out papers. "At the end of the two weeks, you'll be issued your baby. One of the forms is what you would prefer; a boy or a girl, hair and eye color, ethnicity. I need theses before you leave today. I will warn you now. Someone will leave with twins. There is only one rule for the belly suits. You must wear them at all times. You have a 30 minute window for showers. This is a computer. It registers how long you have it off. The longer you don't wear it will reflect in your grade. This whole project is half of your grade for the semester."

Lauren raised her hand. "What about prom, Ms. Simmons? According to this, we'll still have those things during prom."

"I'll make an exception for that night only. If you do wear your belly to the prom, you'll get extra credit." She paused for a moment, thinking. "If you don't have a dress yet, I would recommend an empire style dress. That way you can take it off. This way you can have two pictures, one with the belly and one without.

"Tomorrow, ladies, be prepared to go shopping online. You'll need a full outfit, including underclothes. Your regular clothes won't fit the bellies, so we're ordering two maternity outfits. You may go shopping for more clothes over the weekend. Remember, you need enough to last you two weeks."

"What about our 'partner'?" Alice asked.

"Whoever you wish. Their identity will only be in your book. That will be our secret."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Bella gathered her books as her cousin grabbed up her wish list to turn into the teacher. Once in the hall, he glanced down at her before knocking into her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"Was there anyone in mind when you chose ethnicity?" he asked.

"No. I know everyone else in our class will choose a baby to look like them." She looked up at him. "Even you. You chose a baby with black hair, blue eyes and dimples, didn't you?"

"Of course. Who doesn't want their kid to look like them? You, obviously."

"Hey guys," Jasper drawled as he met them at the door to the cafeteria. "So, Pete said he'll be home in two weeks."

"So he'll-"

"Yes, Emmett. He'll be your date to the prom." He rolled his eyes then winked at Bella, making her giggle.

Emmett frowned. "Nooo. I'm going stag. Peter's my partner in crime." He changed the subject. "Jas, tell her it's normal to want your kid to look you."

"Of course. Its human nature to want a 'mini-me'. That a part of you will live forever."

"So if someone picked a baby that didn't look like them?"

"Then they have somebody in particular in mind."

"Ha! See. I will figure it out, Bells."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Just drop it, Em."

"Can't. You got me intrigued now. You working tonight?"

"No. I'm back on Tuesday, Thursdays, and half days on Saturday."

They finally sat at their normal table. Their friends slowly trickled in. "So. La Push on Friday?" Emmett asked.

"Ew, no," Alice said. "We'll have the bellies by then. I'm not leaving the house at all for the next two weeks. Unless it's for school."

Angela, Bella and Jane glanced at each other with skeptical looks. "Not even to shop?" Jane queried.

She paused. "Well. . ."

"We have to have at least two weeks' worth of outfits," Angela prompted.

Alice turned to the other girls. "Who's up for a trip to the mall on Saturday?"

"Count me in," Rosalie said.

"I'll go," Tanya volunteered. "Katie?"

Kate shook her head. "I've got to work."

"Lauren? Jessica?" Alice asked.

Lauren shrugged. "Why not? Count us in."

"And La Push?" Emmett probed. "Right now, it's just me and Bells."

"Me," Jasper said.

"Angie and I'll go," Ben said.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "What's the big deal about La Push anyway?"

"It's our aunt's birthday," Bella commented before turning back to her conversation with Angela and Jane.

Bella started at the blank page in the journal. Her home life, her dreams, who she was. After a moment, she put pen to paper.

 _I was born Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to go by Bella. I live with my father, my great-aunt and my cousin. My dad is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police here in our fair hamlet. My parents divorced when I was young. Mom, one Renee Swan Dwyer, took me and left before their second anniversary. I was back living with my father before I turned four. The way that my parents tell it, my mother couldn't afford to work, pay for utilities and food, along with daycare. My dad had the support system in Forks that she didn't. I spend two weeks every summer with Mom, going to a different location every year._

 _When I was 10, tragedy after tragedy struck our family. Two of my cousins and my uncle died in a fishing accident. Emmett's mother left. No note or anything. My aunt, Emmett's grandmother, fell and broke her leg. It was hard for her to keep up with me and Emmett, so a family friend from La Push came and got us after school. During one rainy day, she was in a wreck with a logging truck. She didn't make it. Our Aunt Molly started to come and get us. We basically lived in La Push for the next year._

 _Aunt Maggie was diagnosis with Alzheimer's. After several deputies brought her home and called Dad, it was decided that Emmett and Aunt Maggie would move in with us. It's hard on all of us. She often calls Emmett Tucker, his dad's name. I'm either Molly or Helen, my grandmother. Dad is Geoffrey, his dad. We just have to go with. We don't ever correct her or say "remember?" It just confuses her._

 _My dream is to open my own bakery. My cousin, Quil, says I should call it Bellissima. I want to get a Business Management degree. Dad suggested culinary school. Um, no. I want to bake, not cook._

 _As for a family, I'm not sure. I see my parents' failed marriage, and it makes me question the institution. But then I see our friends, Harry and Sue Clearwater, and the Cullens. They have over twenty years together. I want that._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, Bella," Emmett whined. "Tell me. I'll tell you who I picked."

"I know who you picked," she said as she poured milk into her cereal. It was Wednesday, and Emmett kept bugging her to tell who her "baby daddy" will be. "You've been in love with Rosalie Hale since 8th grade."

He folded his arms across his massive chest and pouted. "I still would've told you."

"Emmett," she sighed. "I didn't, and don't, have anybody in particular when I chose the baby. So drop it."

"Is he still trying to get you to spill, Bells?" Charlie asked as he filled his coffee cup.

"Yes. He's gone through all of our classmates and half of La Push. I haven't even started on that part of the journal."

"Hmm. Well, it would be disturbing if it was Quil or Emmett. Sam is dating Leah," he pondered.

"Not you too. I'm going to wait in the Jeep."

"Hey, Bella. Wait up," Mike called out to her.

Jane gave her a knowing look before heading to their next class. Bella sighed then turned to face Mike.

"Hey," he said when he reached her. "I know this is short notice, but will you go to the prom with me?"

She blinked. "Wow, Mike. Um, thanks for asking, but I already have a date."

"Oh. Well, okay." He turned and left.

"How painful was it?" Jane asked when Bella slid into her desk in history.

"Very. He asked me to prom. I told him I already have a date."

"But you don't," Angela whispered from behind her.

"I know that."

"Who are you going to ask?" Jane queried. "Most guys already have dates."

"Then you'll have then wondering if he's your 'baby daddy'," Angela added.

Bella groaned. "Shit. You know, maybe I'll just go with Emmett and Peter Whitlock, say Pete's my date. Or my date got sick at the last minute."

"You could do that," Emmett said as they got out of the Jeep at home. Bella had told him of her conversation with Jane and Angela. "But he'll find out you lied, Bells. That will come back to bite you in the ass."

She chewed on her lip. "You really think so?"

"It's a small town. Hey, Gram, Aunt Molly." Emmett kissed each lady on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

"Aunt Maggie, Aunt Molly." Bella hugged each of them.

"Shh." Maggie hushed them. "My stories are on."

Bella sat next to Molly. "Is this the Soap Network?" she queried softly.

"Yes. She doesn't remember that she's seen this before." Molly patted her on the leg. "How was school?"

"I was asked to prom by Mike Newton. I told him I already have a date."

"Really? Who?"

"No one. I didn't want to go with Mike and have Jessica shoot daggers at me all night."

"Bella Marie. That wasn't nice."

"I know." She fell back against the cushions. "Now I have to find someone to go with."

"Let's go into the kitchen and brainstorm. We'll find you a date." In the kitchen, they found Emmett eating half the cake Bella made the day before. Molly cut two slices for her and Bella. "Start with the boys at school. Tyler Crawley?"

"Going with Lauren Mallory," Emmett answered.

"Edward Cullen? Ben Cheney? Or Felix Hussley?"

"Ew. With Angela and Jane," Bella said.

"Hmm. Jasper Whitlock is a good looking boy. What about him?"

Emmett laughed. "If you think Jessica Stanley staring daggers at her all night would be the worst thing, think again. Alice Brandon will claw her eyes out."

"Okay. Forks is out." Molly sat there in thought, her finger tapping her lips.

"You forgot Eric Yorkie and Alec Volturi?" Emmett teased, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Please," Molly said. "Everyone knows the two of them are a couple. Leah could lend you Sam for the night."

Bella snorted. "He's a person, not a dress, Aunt Molly."

She giggled. "Alrighty then. Not Quil. Jake?"

"He'll take it the wrong way. He wants to be more than friends."

"Embry Call? Jared Cameron? Paul Lahote?"

Emmett spit out his Coke on the last name. "Aunt Molly, Paul Lahote? Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with Paul," Molly admonished. "Except his reputation. He's a very sweet young man."

"Ookay. Jared just started dating Kim Wilde," Bella said. "Maybe Embry or Paul."

"Here's what we'll do," Emmett began, dusting off his hands. "The first one you see Friday night, ask."

"I'll have the belly then."

"So?"

"Oh. Do you have a dress yet, sweetheart?" Molly asked.

"Not yet."

"She'll need two."

"Why two?" Bella and Molly asked at the same time.

"Well, you're going to do the extra credit, right? You show up with your belly on, then change into another dress without the dress. That's what I heard Angela and Jane talking about during Trig."

"Not a bad idea, Bella. On Sunday, why do the two of us take Jane and Angela to the mall for dresses?"

"Yay. The mall."

"Oh hush. You girls will need extra maternity clothes as well, remember?"

"Yay. The mall."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Friday_

"The big day is here!" Ms. Simmons said excitedly. "Ladies, grab a belly and follow me. I have your clothes in the locker room already."

Bella made a face at Emmett as she followed Angela. She grunted when she lifted the suit. "Holy mother. How much does this thing weigh?"

"Twenty-five to thirty pounds," Angela answered. "I had to look it up to show my parents."

Once in the locker room, Ms. Simmons guided them to the box with their name on it. "Don't forget, ladies. You'll have to strip down au natural. Your normal underwear won't fit with the suit. If you're uncomfortable undressing in front of other people, you can use the shower or toilet stalls. Just let me know if you need help fastening the suit." She stepped out, giving them privacy.

Jane glanced at her best friends and gave an evil grin. "Let's get nekkid."

Back in the classroom, Emmett turned to Jasper. "What do you think they'll look like?"

"Like pregnant women." He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "I'm just wonderin' how many in here will sport wood after your cousin walks in."

"Gross, dude. She's like my sister."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Half the guys in here are in love with her. You know that, right?"

"Including you?"

The Texas native was saved from answering when the girls returned. Ten pregnant girls slowly made their way to their desks, which they no longer fit in. Angela and Jane walked on either side of Bella.

Jane smirked at them. "Three times," she responded to their silent question.

Emmett laughed. "I think Bella needs to be in a wheelchair for the next two weeks."

"Ha ha," Bella grumbled to her cousin's teasing.

"Settle down, class. Ladies, today begins your social experiment. So far, only your family and the few friends you have told know about it. In your journal, I want you to write about the perceptions you get from the public. It is up to you if you would like to tell them it's for class. Gentlemen, don't think that you'll get out of this yourselves. The last week of the girls' 'pregnancy', you'll experience the joys of having your own belly." The last comment received a lot of grumbles and groans. At the bell's ringing, Ms. Simmons called out, "Have a good weekend!"

"I was serious about you having a wheelchair," Emmett said as they entered the house after school.

"Oh, look, Mama," Maggie called out. "Tucker and Felicity are here to see us."

Bella shuddered. "That name has forever been stricken from my list."

"Mine too."

"Oh, Bella," Molly said from the kitchen doorway. Her eyes teared up. She fanned her face before waving them into the kitchen. "I made a peach cobbler. Come have some."

"Don't hog them, Mama. I can't wait to hold my first grandchild. What were you going name him again, Tuck?" Maggie queried.

"Emmett," he choked out then disappeared upstairs.

"This is going to be hard on him," Molly whispered to Bella. "Especially when you get the babies. How long will the project go on?"

"End of May. I wear the belly for two weeks, then we'll have the babies for four weeks." She sighed. "Maybe we should talk to Ms. Simmons, explain the situation here at home."

"Naw, Bells," Emmett began. "It's part of life. We'll get through it." He kissed his cousin on top her head before sitting beside her. "I told the teacher that we need a wheelchair for Belly. She tripped three times from the locker room, where they changed at, to the classroom."

Molly bit her lip. "How many times to the Jeep?"

"Four. It didn't help people kept staring at her. I had to actually pick her up to get her inside the Jeep."

"I can't see my feet," Bella complained. "And you can forget about your favorite cookies tonight if you keep up with that ridiculous nickname."

"Okay, okay. No need to get nasty."

"So tonight you'll ask Embry or Paul to prom?" Molly asked, steering them away from a fight.

"Yeah," Bella sighed.

"Good. I spoke with Sue Clearwater earlier. Leah still needs her dress, so she's going to take you and the girls tomorrow. She'll meet you at Newton's at the end of your shift."

Bella struggled to stand. "I'll call them now."

Jared leaned over toward Paul. "Are you expecting anyone to show up?"

He frowned at his friend. "No. Why?"

"You keep watching the parking lot like you're expecting someone to appear." Headlights could be seen pulling in. "And there she is."

"There who is?" Leah asked from the circle of Sam's arms.

"Whoever Lahote is waiting on," Jared said.

Quil frowned. "The only other people that are supposed to be here are Emb, Jake, Bella and Emmett."

"So it's one of those four," Leah smirked.

"And since only one of them is a girl," Sam teased.

"Fuck all of you. I'm not waiting on anyone," Paul groused.

"Emmett, I swear to God I'll put Exlax in your brownies if you don't put me down right now," they heard as Bella's voice carried to them.

"You trip on a good day. How the hell are we gonna explain an injury to the hospital staff this time?"

"I'll go see Sue. We're on the Res; no point in driving to Forks."

"Hey, cousins," Quil called out. "What's got a bee under Bellsy's bonnet this time?"

"Emmett won't let me walk," Bella replied.

"Why not?" Leah questioned, just as they entered the firelight and Emmett set her down. "Holy shit! You didn't have that last week when we-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Leah Michelle," Bella threatened.

"Oh my God," Quil began. "Does Charlie know? Has he blown a gasket yet?"

"Where were you hiding that?" Sam asked, waving to the protruding belly. " _How_ were you hiding that?"

"Who knocked you up?" Jared questioned.

Five pairs of eyes turned to Paul. "What? I didn't have anything to do with that!" His forehead scrunched up. "Did I? No, no. I would've remembered that."

"It's for a class project," Bella explained. She raised her shirt to show the flesh-colored fabric. "I wear this for two weeks, then get a baby."

"We each get a baby," Emmett clarified.

"I don't envy you at all," Leah said.

"Hey, Paul." Bella turned to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She waved towards the outhouses.

"Sure." He stood and dusted off his pants.

"Um, dude. You'll need to hold on to her," Emmett warned. "You think she was bad before she gained 30 pounds, she's a menace now."

"Bite me, McCarty," she growled before waddling away. Two steps in, she would have hit the dirt if Paul hadn't caught her.

"Now I know why he was carrying you," he teased.

"Laugh it up." She grouched then sighed. "I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well, Mike Newton asked me to prom, and I told him I already have a date."

"O-kay. What's the problem?"

"I don't have a date. I just didn't want to go with him."

"So now you're stuck with a lie. Tsk, tsk, Bella. What a dilemma." He smirked.

"Will you be my date for the prom? It's in two weeks. I know its short notice, but I'm a little desperate now. And I need to wear the belly for extra credit. So if you don't want to go with me, and be seen with a 'pregnant' girl, and get a lot of rumors started how you're my baby daddy, I can always go ask Embry."

He grasped her arms. "Breathe, Bella. I'll go to your prom, if you'll go to mine."

"And yours is?"

"Next Saturday."

"Oh. Okay." She peeked up at him through her lashes. "You don't mind being seen with me like this? It'll start a lot of rumors."

He shrugged. "I have a lot said about me now." They walked back to the fire. "I would be honored to be your baby daddy," he said softly.

"So you got a date to the prom," Emmett commented as they brushed their teeth before bed.

"Yep. I go to his prom next week, then he'll come to ours."

"And you're wearing the belly to both?"

She nodded. "He doesn't mind."

"Huh. Night, Bells."

"Night. Oh, hey. What were we doing Fourth of July weekend?"

"Um." His face scrunched up in concentration. "Becky came in with the kids. Charlie got hammered. Someone spiked the fruit punch. Fireworks. That's basically it."

"Got it."


	4. Chapter 4 - Bella's Journal

Chapter 4

 _How We Met and Conception_

 _It seems like I've always known Paul Lahote. He moved back to La Push when we were 9 and began hanging out with Leah and her friends. He was always getting into fights. With Emmett and Quil, it wasn't a big deal; my cousins loved to fight. But with others, he got labeled as a troublemaker. Even though the other boys said things about his mom._

 _Since Sarah Black was my babysitter after I came back, I became good friends with her kids. The twins, Rachel and Rebecca, are three years older than I am; Jacob, just a little over a year younger. Rebecca moved to Hawaii after she graduated high school, got married and had three kids, twin boys, Kaikane and Tua, and a little girl, Malie._

 _Becky visited with the kids Fourth of July weekend. She and I took the kids to the beach one day. While she helped Kai and Tua build a sandcastle, I played with baby Malie. I heard a shout and looked up in time to see Paul get tackled into the surf by Jared. He came up sputtering and cussing. I just laughed._

 _There was a bonfire before the fireworks. Since Dad had the weekend off, he let loose a little, and got a lot drunk. I stuck with the fruit punch. (I found out later, someone, more than likely Quil, spiked it.) I stumbled away from the crowd, down the beach a ways. Paul was sitting there, so I sat beside him. I'm not exactly sure what happened next._

 _The next morning, little guys with big hammers set up shop in my head. When I got home, I found sand in places sand shouldn't be. Becky said I crawled in to her room well after midnight._

 _Finding Out_

 _The day after Emmett's birthday (Sept. 4), I woke up feeling queasy. I thought for a moment that someone had spiked the punch again, but I drank cola all night. Aunt Molly swears by ginger candy for an upset stomach, so that's what I would have. A few days later was Labor Day weekend. Since Dad worked, I spent the weekend in La Push at the Clearwaters. The queasiness had escalade to full-on puking. I thought I caught a stomach bug._

 _Sue is a nurse practitioner. She began asking me all this questions; how long I've been nauseous, when my last period was. That one brought me up short. I had one just after my tryst with Paul on the beach, but not since. I was given a plastic cup and told to pee in it. That was the grossest thing I had done to date. When I handed it to Sue, she stuck a home pregnancy test in it. The instructions said three minutes, but those little pink lines lit up like a Christmas tree. I was pregnant. By Paul Lahote. The biggest playboy of the county._

 _Charlie was going blow a gasket._

 _Sue ushered me to the clinic for an ultrasound. I thought Leah was right behind us. She entered the room at least 15 minutes later, dragging Paul, who was sporting a black eye, Sam and Jared. Paul crept up to the bed I was on, his gaze riveted to the screen. There was just a little lump. Sue said it was roughly the size of a raspberry._

 _Telling the Parents_

 _My mom and Phil came up for my 18_ _th_ _birthday. I told Dad I had just started seeing Paul and wanted him and his family with us. It was a quiet affair at home. I was too nervous and nauseous to eat; I just picked at my food._

 _After presents, I announced that I was expecting a baby in the spring. It was Renee that went off like a nuclear bomb, said we were too young, that I had just turned 18 and had my whole life ahead of me. Paul was only 17, and that sent her off on another tangent. Phil had to take her out of the room. Greg, Paul's dad, just sighed. Dad got up and retrieved a couple of beers, handing one to Greg. He didn't yell, just asked us what we wanted to do. We agreed to have the baby._

 _As for the future, it was a wait-and-see situation._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella was behind the counter at Newton's Outfitters, waiting impatiently for her shift to end. She had another hour before she'd be able to leave and go shopping. She shuddered at the thought.

"Bella." Mrs. Newton was carrying a stool. "Here. I remember how I was at 9 months." The teenager thanked her and sank gratefully on the stool. "How's it been so far?"

"Tiring. The only position I could sleep in was on my side. I woke up with a numb arm."

Mrs. Newton's eyebrows rose. "You have to sleep in them as well?"

Bella nodded. "We can take them off for 30 minutes to an hour a day. The only reprieve we'll get is on prom. My date's prom is next Saturday, so I'll have to ask permission for that night as well."

"Do you have your dress yet?"

"I go this afternoon with Angela and Jane to get two. If we show up with the belly, we get extra credit, but we decided to change after an hour or so." They glanced up when the bell rang on the door. Bella blushed once she realized it was Paul. "Hey," she began, "what are you doing here?"

"I realized that I didn't ask if you wanted to go out with me tonight," Paul answered.

She bit her lip. "Oh, um. I'm not sure when we'll be getting back."

"Why don't I meet you at the food court in the mall at six? That way if you're not finished, I can tag along."

"Okay," she agreed, ducking her head.

Mike chose that moment to walk up. "Hey, Paul. What're you up to today?"

"He just asked Bella on a date," his mother said.

"Really? Why?" Three people turned to stare at him.

"Why else would a guy ask a girl out, Michael?" Mrs. Newton queried.

"Bella's my prom date next week," Paul answered. "I figured I should get to know her a little better."

"Is Paul your date to our prom?" Mike asked, rounding on Bella.

"He is." She got off the stool and moved closer to the counter. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," he gritted out and walked away.

"Jealousy doesn't look so well on certain people, does it?" Mrs. Newton commented. "Bella, when your ride gets here, you can go ahead and leave." With that, she left them alone.

Silence descended between Bella and Paul. "I'm nervous about going out like this," she confessed.

He frowned. "In general or with me?"

"In general. I know it's all part of the project, but. . ."

"Hey." He took her hand. "It'll be fine. Speaking of prom, what do you want me to wear?"

"A suit's fine."

"Alright. Then our plans will have to change then. I don't have a suit. How about I go with you girls. I'll get my suit and a couple of ties to match your dresses. Then at six, if the others aren't finished shopping, me and you will sneak off to the food court."

Bella felt the blush creep up her cheeks. "Okay."

At the dress shop, Angela, Bella, Jane and Leah combed through the racks of dresses.

"You know we're getting the short end of the stick here," Leah bitched. "We should have been here weeks ago."

"Why weren't we?" Angela asked.

"Because Bella and Leah are allergic to shopping," Jane responded. "I've never seen two girls detest shopping as much as they do."

"What do you think of this one?" Bella asked, pulling out a royal blue, full length dress. She received several oohs and ahhs, before the attendant showed up.

"That's a beautiful dress, but I don't think it will fit," she said, looking pointedly at Bella's protruding stomach. "I did find this dress for you." She presented sea green dress with full sleeves, in the empire style.

"Oh, babe," Paul said when he walked up. "Those are perfect. Go try them on." He winked at her, then turned to the attendant. "Do you have ties to match each dress?"

"Sir, I don't think that the blue dress will . . . fit."

"Bella," his voice turned hard, "go try on the dresses."

The girls took off toward the dressing rooms. "Was it just me, or was Paul like totally hot just now?" Jane asked as they piled into a dressing room.

"No," Angela said. "That was hot. Bella, I think you'll have the most attentive date at both proms."

"If just to keep the wolves at bay," Leah added.

"Okay, stop," Bella said. "Get out and let me get into the green dress. I'll be out in just a moment." Fifteen minutes, after a few bumps, oomph's, and swear words, Bella emerged in the green dress. "It's a little short," she complained.

"You're showing off those gorgeous legs," Angela complemented.

"Jane? Leah?" Bella asked her other two friends.

"Lauren's going to be so jealous when she sees you," Jane said.

"It's a go, Swan," Leah commanded. "Take it off so I can go help Paul pick out a tie."

Several minutes later, she thrust the dress through the curtain. More curses came from the dressing room as Bella removed her belly and donned the second dress. "I don't know about this one, you guys."

"Bella, get your ass out here," Jane said. The curtain opened to reveal Bella in her blue gown. They gasped. "Oh, that's perfect."

"Hey, Bella," Leah began, but stopped when she saw Bella. "Turn around."

"Lee, the back is open," Bella whined. "They don't know."

"Don't know what?" Angela asked.

Leah smirked. "Bella Swan got a tattoo last week."

"Really?" Jane squealed. "Turn around and show us."

With a sigh, she turned. There, in between her shoulder blades, was a feather that turned into birds. Next to it was a phrase written in script. "Your wings were ready but my heart was not."

"Holy shit," Jane whispered.

"What does it mean?" Angela asked.

"It's for Sarah Black," Bella replied. "Her and Sue were the only motherly role models I had." She turned to face her friends. "If I ever become a mom, that's who I aspire to be."

Leah sniffed. "Okay. Let's break up this little sob fest. We," she motioned to Angela, Jane and herself, "still need to find dresses. Give me that dress so I can get another tie for Mr. Hopeless out there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You really hate shopping, don't you?" Paul asked as they stood in line for the Chinese place in the food court. Besides the garment bags for the proms, they only had four bags from Maternity Ward.

"With a passion," Bella said. She noticed a group of girls from the corner of her eye. They were whispering and pointing at them. Feeling a heat against her side, she glanced up to find Paul right next to her.

"I have to warn you about something," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like slutty girls are going to come up to us, totally ignore me, and flirt outrageously with you. Then they'll make some derogatory remark about me being pregnant. Is that what you were going to say?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Something like that."

She chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. "Paul, I know about your reputation as a ladies' man. But you want to know one thing I've heard?"

"What?" He leaned closer.

"That you don't cheat when you're with someone, whether it's for a few days or a few months."

He kissed her forehead. "Thanks, babe." After they had received their food, they sat at a table far away from the girls. "Now it's time for the twenty questions portion of our date."

"I'll go first," she said as she reached for the General Tso's chicken. "What do you want to do when you finish high school?"

"Study criminal justice. I want to join Forks Police Department."

"Really? Have you talked to Dad about it?"

"Yeah. He said he's got a spot for me whenever I want it. What about you?"

"I want to open a bakery, so I'm going to study business management."

"Awesome. The Three Stooges rave about your cooking."

Bella covered her mouth to keep from spitting. "The Three Stooges? That's the first I've heard them called that."

"I know this is all fake." He waved his hand to encompass the belly. "But have you decided what you would do if it was real?"

She thought for a moment. "I would really like to continue my education. I know a baby would damper on my plans. What about you? If this was real, I mean."

He took a sip of his drink before answering. "Go straight into the police academy. I haven't really checked it out yet." He shifted in his seat. "Emmett told me a little about the project. You have to make stuff up, right? About who the father is and everything?"

"Yes."

"You picked a baby daddy yet?"

Bella turned her face away, blushing. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"You," she said softly.

"Huh." He sat back in his chair. "If this was real, would you marry me?"

"No, but let me tell you why," she said. "For the most part, we're just getting to know each other. We knew _of_ each other for years, but now we're learning about the other person. I don't believe in getting married just because of something like this." She patted the stomach. "If I ever get married, it's because I love that person with everything I have, that I don't want to ever be without him, not one single day." She sighed. "We have a similar background, Paul. Our mothers left our fathers." She stopped him before he could interrupt. "I know the details are different, but the fact remains that that happened."

"You're afraid you're not cut out for marriage," Paul clarified in astonishment. "Bella, babe, we're not our parents."

"I'm aware of that. Do you know what type of marriage I want?" she queried, leaning closer.

"The Clearwaters, the Blacks and the elder Atearas. I've seen how you watched them. I watch them too."

She gave him a small smile. At that moment, the group of girls walked up. Ignoring Bella, the lead girl turned to Paul and ran a finger down his arm.

"Hey, handsome. My friends and I caught you checking me out. How about you ditch Tubby, and the two of us can go have some fun."

Paul lifted her hand off his arm with two fingers, as if he was leery of getting contaminated. Bella just sat back to watch the show.

"As if I would eyeball a skank like you when I have the most beautiful woman sitting across from me. And she's not fat," he stood, making the girls step back, "she's having my baby." He helped Bella to her feet and gathered up their bags. "I see you work at Baby World. I'll be sure to go and tell your manager exactly why we, and our family and friends, won't be shopping in the store. Ever. Let's go, babe."

" _She's not fat; she's having my baby."_

 _I really don't think I've heard a better phrase in my life. We went to the mall in Port Angeles to get our outfits for prom, and me some more maternity clothes. The lady at A Bride's World kind of sneered at us. I was admiring a dress that I would have worn if it wasn't for Junior. She pointed out that I would never fit in it, so here was another dress. Granted, I did like, and buy, the new dress, but she didn't have shove it in my face._

 _At the food court, Paul and I finally sat down and discussed our future. Marriage is way down the line. He wants to go ahead and attend the police academy. He'll attend college coursed for a criminal justice degree as he's able to. I'm going to keep my plans to go._

 _Then theses skanks had to interrupt us. One of them had the audacity to call me fat and proposition Paul. That's when he said the above phrase. She wasn't that smart; she had on her name tag to Baby World. We went right up to her manager and let her know that they just lost a lot of business due to Melody. There's another girl name that is forever off my list. It's right below Denise and Felicity._

 _I can't wait for prom. Me, the biggest klutz of the Olympic Peninsula, is looking forward to not one, but two dances._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday morning found Mike waiting for her against her locker. Bella rolled her eyes and waddled forward.

"So. Paul Lahote," he stated.

"Yep. I believe we covered this on Saturday," she responded as she opened her locker.

"So you're dating him now."

"I guess I am." She slammed the metal door and turned innocent eyes on her friend. "That's not a problem, is it, Mike? I mean, I am single. I can date whomever I want."

Jasper, who heard the exchange, chuckled and threw his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Let's go, little mama. We're gonna be late for English." He steered her away from Newton. "Lahote finally caught you, huh?"

"What you mean, Jas?"

"Bella, he's been crushin' on you for the past coupla years."

"Why didn't he say anything, then or now?" She slid into her seat as much as she could.

"His reputation was cemented by the time we were 15. He didn't, and doesn't, think he's good enough for you."

"He's not," Edward butted in. "He's quick to temper and uses women atrociously."

"Did Tanya cry that he did a pump and dump, Edward?" Bella asked innocently. Again she turned on the doe eyes.

He sat up even more straight, as if that was possible. "Tanya would never stoop to the level to have promiscuous sex, especially with that Res rat. She's a lady, and still a virgin."

Jasper snorted. "Is that what she told you? Okay."

Edward ignored him. "Please tell me you're not sullying yourself with that Neanderthal."

"Wow, Edward," Bella said. "Going Victorian on us. Well, if you must know, we're going to the proms together. Ours and his. I've been on one date with him, and I plan to go on many more."

"Way to shut him up, Bells," Jasper said quietly. "So you know about Tanya?"

"And Lauren and Katie and several others." She turned to her cousin's best friend. "Believe it or not, Jasper, I know him. Think about it. Whenever he was with someone, not matter how long, how many times have you heard of him cheating?"

"None."

"Exactly. Look. I'm not psychic; I don't know what the future holds, but right now, I'm happy."

"Good for you."

"Oh, Bella," Ms. Simmons called to her. "I have something for you. Read it when you're alone." She caught the teenager's arm when she began to walk away. "Emmett told me that a friend of yours from La Push wanted to participate along with you. You may share this information with him only. No one else."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wha'cha got there, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know. She wants me to open it in private." She set down her books and leveled a stink-eye at her cousin. "Paul wants to participate along with me? What the hell, Emmett?"

"Hey. He came up to me yesterday and asked what we were doing. I told him about the journal and everything. Ms. Simmons is actually going to meet with him after school."

She sat down in shock. "Wow."

"I heard that Ms. Bella put Newton and Cullen in their places today," Jane said with a smirk.

"About time," Felix said as he set his girlfriend's books down.

In the lunch line, Tanya slipped behind Bella in so close, Bella could feel the "baby's" movements against her back. "Can I help you, Tanya?"

"You know your ass will be dumped after the prom, don't you?" the blond sneered.

"And it matters to you how?"

"I'm just giving you a warning. He's not a staying type of man. I wouldn't be surprised if he hooks up with random girls while he's 'dating' you."

Bella finally turned around. "Wow, Tanya, I didn't realize your eyes were green. How long did your 'relationship' with Paul last? Long enough for him to toss the condom, or did it last a few more times after that? It really chaps your ass that my time with Paul will last longer than yours."

Bella was clutching the rail of the front steps, trying to see where she was stepping. The sound of a motorcycle brought her head up. The parking lot came to a stand-still as Paul rode up on a sleek, black Harley. He pulled up to the sidewalk and cut the engine. He looked, a smile spreading across his face. Bounding of the bike, he was soon in front of Bella.

"Hey, babe," he said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I need to see your teacher, then I'll be right back."

She grabbed his arm as he passed by. "Paul, you don't have to do this. I mean, it's not even your project." He just smirked and disappeared into the school.

"What was that about?" Angela asked.

"He's doing the project with us," she answered.

The tall brunette stared at her, her face registering her surprise. "Are you serious? A guy that's not really your boyfriend is going to go through a project with you, when he doesn't even go to your school." She lowered her voice. "I heard Rosalie and Alice earlier. Royce doesn't even want to see Rose as long as she's wearing the suit."

Bella's eyebrows rose. "And the baby? Six weeks is a long time not to see your significant other. Even if he does go to college."

"Bella, you know Royce's reputation. It makes Paul look like a choir boy. She just discounts them as rumors."

"Ready to ride?" Paul queried when he came up behind the girls. Taking Bella's hand, he steered her to the cycle.

"You want me, to ride on that? You can forget about a job with Forks PD if my dad catches me on there."

"Already spoke to him." He handed her a helmet. "I only have one and promised that you'll wear it."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she strapped the helmet on.

"Time to meet the parents. Nana's expecting us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Paul, I already know your family," Bella stated when they pulled up before a ranch-style home.

"But you haven't met them as my girlfriend."

She paused in removing her helmet. "Am I?"

"Aren't you?" he countered, eyebrow raised.

She bit at her lip. "Well, we've only been on one date, and it's not something we really talked about. I just asked you to prom three days ago."

He helped her off the bike before speaking. "Truthfully, I wanted to ask you out for a while. If it seems I'm moving too fast, I'm sorry."

He went to move back, but she clutched his arms. "No, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never had a boyfriend before," she confessed.

Paul stared down at her in amazement. "Out of all the guys that buzz around you, you've never went out with any of them?"

She shook her head. "None of them felt right; Jasper and Peter are the only ones to come close."

"And me?" he asked with a dose of uncharacteristic uncertainty.

"You feel right." She glanced up at him through her lashes.

His response was to press his lips to hers. He pulled her closer, her belly against his. He smiled before pulling back. "I can feel him kicking."

"Him?" she queried. "What if it's a girl?"

"Babe, Lahotes are chock full of males. Not one female in three generations," he said smugly.

"Then this one will be the first."

"Pauly!" They turned to the house. On the porch stood an older Native lady. "Stop molesting that poor thing and bring her inside!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Nana."

"Oh my God," Bella whispered. "She did not just say that."

"Yes, she did. Come on; she's gonna love you." Once inside, Paul guided her to the kitchen. "Ashley Lahote, this is my girl, Bella Swan. Bella, my Nana."

"Pleased to officially meet you, Mrs. Lahote," Bella said, holding out her hand. She was engulfed in strong arms.

"Nana, honey. None of this 'Mrs. Lahote' bullshit. Pauly," she rounded on her grandson, "I can't believe you had her on that death machine in her condition. And making her carry her book bag. I thought I taught you better."

"Sorry, Nana." He assisted Bella in removing said book bag. "As for the bike, Dad has the car and I needed to get up to Fork High. I met with Bella's teacher." He pulled a composition book from the back of his pants. "I'm working on the project with her."

"Which I told him he didn't have to do," Bella reiterated. She flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs. A blush rose up her cheeks. "Sorry. I can't seem to sit down without making a splash."

Nana waved her off. "I was just a bit bigger than you when I was carrying Greg. Now She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named, she was as big as a house with Pauly. And it was all him. A whopping nine pounder, he was."

Paul groaned, his head banging on the table. "Just pull out the baby pictures, Nana. Get the humiliation over with."

"Oh, Pauly," she ran a hand through his hair, "not with you around. You'll have to come around when he's at work. Greg and I will totally embarrass him with pictures and stories so you can tease him later," she told the young lady, who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry, Pauly," Bella said, giggling. "Show up at my house tomorrow after school, and Aunt Molly will do the same to me."

"What are the two of you doing today?" Nana turned back to the stove and the bubbling pot.

"I was thinking of names. What about traditional Native names, babe?"

Bella shrugged. "I just have a list of girl names that I don't ever want to use."

"It's going to be a boy," Paul said with authority. "Oh, hey. Your teach told me she gave you a note. What did it say?"

"I don't know. I forgot all about it." She opened her bag and pulled out the envelope Ms. Simmons handed her. She carefully unsealed it, getting a paper cut in the process. She handed it to Paul as she stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Good thing we're not vampires," he teased, pulling out a picture. He frowned, then scratched his head. He turned the picture upside down and squinted at it. "Hell if I know what this is." He passed it to Bella. He removed the other paper and froze.

Bella studied the picture. It was grainy, with two black spots. At the bottom of the spots were a little white circle, with "A" above one and "B" above another. "I don't get it," she said, placing the photo down. It was then she noticed Paul had gone quiet, and pale. "Paul?"

Nana glanced over his shoulder and gasped. "Oh my. This'll make things interesting."

With a frown, Bella snatched the paper from his hands. Only three words were printed on it. "Congratulations! It's twins!" Her hands began to shake.

"No, no." She stood and started to take her sweater off. Her shirt was next. "Paul, help me take this off. I can't do this anymore."

That seemed to snap him out of his shock. He caught her hands by the time she pushed her pants down. "Babe, stop."

"I can't do this, Paul. Twins? How the hell am I gonna take care of one, much less twins?"

He tugged her into his embrace. "I'm here for you, okay? Me and you are going to get through this. Just remember this is half your grade." She mumbled something against his chest. "What was that?"

"I said fuck the grade."

"This is new," came a voice from the doorway. Bella peeked around Paul to see an older version standing there. She groaned and put her face right back against his chest.

"Just a little meltdown, Dad. We got some shocking news." Paul reached down to help pull up her pants. "This is different for me," he whispered in her ear. "Usually I'm helping a girl get undressed, not dressed."

She slapped at his chest. "Not funny, Lahote. Your dad just saw me half nekkid."

"Nekkid? That's a new word. Dad, can you see anything?"

"Not a thing," was the reply.

"See?" He tugged her shirt on. When her head popped through, he kissed her nose. "No harm, no foul."

"I gave your Nana an eyeful."

"Nothing she hasn't seen before." When Bella was presentable, he stepped aside. "Dad, Bella Swan. Bella, Greg Lahote." She just waved from her position against Paul.

"Good to see you again, Bella. Now what sort of news had your girlfriend stripping in the kitchen?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella clicked on her light and stared at the object sitting in the middle of her floor.

"I pulled it down from the attic Saturday." Her dad's voice behind her had her spinning. She would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

"Dad," she began. "You didn't have to." Tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh damn. You would think that the surge of hormones wouldn't happen with this contraption."

Charlie just smiled and hugged his daughter closer. "I know this whole this is for school, but I couldn't resist. I got Emmett's out of storage as well. You should have heard him. He was gushing."

She laughed. "I can believe it. He can't wait to get the baby. Hey, Dad," she shifted to see him better, "Ms. Simmons gave me further instructions, but nobody can know for two weeks. Can you keep it from Billy and Harry that long?" she teased.

He gave her an insulted look. "We're not that bad." Her eyebrow rose. "We're not. But I won't say anything."

Taking a deep breath, she began, "We were told last week that someone would be chosen to get twins. Guess who the lucky person is? Yay me."

"Twins?" She nodded. "Ooh boy."

"Paul and I have everything worked out. I'm going to run it by Ms. Simmons tomorrow. I'll have the babies every night, and he'll take the weekends. While we're at school, I'll have one, he'll have the other. When I work, he'll have them and vice versa when he works."

"And Grandpa will get them when you go out on a date, or you both work the same night?"

She stared at him, stunned. "You want to babysit a couple of dolls?"

A blush tinged his cheeks. "It's supposed to be full inclusion, right? I just thought. . ." he trailed off.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, hugging him.

Emmett burst in at that moment. "Hey, Bells, did you see my crib? It's so awesome! Come on!"

 _Twins! Holy mother of God. I'm not ready for this. I mean I'm really not ready for this. Paul is super supportive. He actually check on what he needs to do to get into the police academy. And it's official; we're together, a couple. It's no longer just for the baby's sake. Babies' sake. I have to get used to that._

 _Paul's dad and Nana are excited, as is Dad. I called Renee and told her. I got the crying bit about how she's too young to be a grandmother, blah blah blah. When I told her it was twins, I thought she hung up on me. Phil got on the phone and said she was just staring into space._

 _When I got home from work on Thursday, there was this box on my bed from my mom. Inside were a bunch of baby outfits and paraphernalia. Her note said that she was sorry for how she had been acting. Phil had set her straight that if she didn't get with the program, she'll never have any interaction with her grandchildren, these or any in the future. Some of the clothes were for Emmett as well._

 _Did I not tell you? Seems someone spiked the water, or the Kool-aide, around here. I think we were all at the Res Fourth of July weekend. A bunch of us are expecting little bundles of joy at the same time. Anyway, Emmett finally got Rosalie Hale to go out with him. She's all baby. We're thinking he/she is going to be as big as Emmett. Poor Rose._

 _Back to the baby stuff. Nana had Paul and his dad set up a nursery at her house. Emmett, Paul and I have set them up in our rooms. Paul wanted to get two cribs, one for each baby, but I told him that they're already used to being in a small space together, it won't hurt that they sleep in the same crib until they're both mobile._

 _Aunt Molly made me cry today. She proudly presented knitted booties and caps for all the babies. Since no one is telling her what they're having, she made like a ton, in several different colors. Pink, blue, yellow, green, purple. Word got around on the Res as well. Blankets are coming out of our ears. Not only the knitted/crocheted ones, but the traditional dog hair blankets. When Nana handed me two, I think Paul got a little mist-eyed._

 _ **Side Note:**_ _For a school project about teen pregnancy/parenthood, the support my group of friends is receiving is astounding. Sure, strangers and people not in the know look down on us. But our family, friends, and communities are behind us, wanting us to succeed._

 _Paul and I finally got around to baby names. He want them to be Native names. I don't care. The only insistence I have is that one of the babies have to be named for Dad. So the name will be Something Charles or Whatever Charlotte. We fired up the laptop to look. I liked Awanatu for a girl. It means turtle. And Atsadi, meaning fish. Oh, Paul's face when I said their meanings! It was like he just put the most foul-tasting thing in his mouth. I laughed at him, which turned into a tickle fight, which turned into . . . ahem. Moving on. Paul really like Cheveyo for a boy, meaning spirit warrior in Hopi. The other boy name he chose was Hania Nashoba. Hania is spirit warrior in Hopi, and Nashoba is wolf in Sioux. I finally made him pick a girl name. Just in case, I told him. Tala Sooleawa Lahote. He wouldn't hear of any other girl's name. It means silver wolf in Algonquian and an unknown tribe._

 _If you're noticing a pattern here, the Quileute have a legend of spirit warriors that turn into wolves. My godfather, Billy Black, my great-uncle, Quil Ateara, and a family friend, Harry Clearwater, tell the legends every few months at a bonfire. To hear them tell the tales, it's magically. I feel as if I'm really there, seeing what the ancestors went through._

 _I asked Paul about Tala's name. He just shrugged, said he once dreamed of turning into a silver wolf. I know that would be a beautiful sight; a large silver wolf, standing on the cliff, surveying First Beach, a full moon behind him._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oww. Damn it, Leah. Stop pulling," Bella whined.

"If you would be still, I wouldn't have to pull," the Native teenager bitched. She sighed. "Don't you have any girly girlfriends to call to do this? We're hopeless."

Bella bit her lip. "Maybe. Gimme my phone." She quickly dialed a number and held her breath. "Rosalie? It's Bella Swan. Me and a friend of mine are getting ready for La Push's prom, and we are in a bind. We need help." A pause. "Really? Thanks a lot, Rosalie. We'll be there in twenty minutes." With that, she hopped up, as much as she could with the big belly, and turned to Leah. "Rosalie Hale is going to help us. She's calling in reinforcements in the form of Alice Brandon."

"The hyper pixie?" Leah queried. "Oh spirits help us."

"This is really pretty, Bella," Rosalie commented as she placed the headpiece on Bella's head.

"I don't remember that," Leah said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Aunt Maggie, believe it or not." Bella clarified for the other two girls, "Emmett's grandmother. She saw my dress. The next day she gave me this. Said every fairy princess needed a crown when she . . ."

"When she what?" Alice pushed when it seemed Bella wouldn't continue.

"When she got married. Aunt Maggie has Alzheimer's. Right now, she thinks I'm either my mom, Emmett's mom or her sister, Molly. It depends on if I'm with anyone."

Rosalie paused in her ministrations. "With anyone?"

Bella heaved a deep sigh. "If I'm with Emmett, he's Tucker, his dad, and I'm Felicity, his mom. When I walk into the house with Paul, we're Molly and Quil."

"And if you're by yourself, you're Renee," Leah finished. "Bells, that is so fucked up."

"What happened to Emmett's parents?" Alice queried.

"You remember that fishing boat that went down eight years ago?" Bella asked.

Rosalie shook her head, but Alice nodded. "The three men on board were never found. Oh no."

"Emmett's dad and grandpa, along with Quil," Leah said. "Molly's only son."

"Felicity just left after that, leaving Maggie with an energetic Emmett," Bella completed. "When she was diagnosed a few years ago, Dad moved them in with us."

The girls were quiet as the finishing touches were put on hair. "Why's your hair so short, Leah?" Alice asked. "It would be beautiful long."

Bella snorted. "She had to get it cut over the summer."

"It's not funny, Swan," Leah grumbled.

"Now I have to hear this," Rosalie said.

"So a friend of ours came to visit with her three kids. The oldest two were two at the time. Leah decided to let them play with her hair. They somehow got ahold of scissors and took a huge chunk out of it."

"My hair was down to my ass," the Native wailed.

"It'll grow back, Lee," Bella giggled. "I actually think I heard her scream from the general store on the Res."

The makeup portion of the afternoon soon began. "Isabella Swan, if you want me to gab this in your eye, keep moving around," Rosalie threatened.

"See what I had to put up with," Leah complained. "She doesn't sit still. Always fidgeting."

"Where are you going out to eat?" Alice asked.

"Bella Italia in Port Ang," Leah replied. "We told Sam and Paul we didn't have to. The dinner would have been fine."

Alice gasped. "Of course they have to! Jasper's taking me there as well. OH! Bella, why don't you and Paul join the rest of us?"

"Who's the rest of us?" Bella asked warily.

"Well, me and Jasper, of course. Rose and Royce. It'll be fun."

"We made plans with Jane, Felix, Angela, Ben, Alec, Eric, Emmett and Peter."

"Peter's coming in?"

"Yeah. He's crashing the prom. Or going as Emmett's date. We haven't figured that one out yet."

"Emmett doesn't have a date," Rosalie asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "Rosalie, if Emmett wasn't going to prom with you, he didn't want to go with anyone else."

"Dude's been in love with you since eighth grade. Oww, Swan. What the hell," Leah fussed.

"He didn't want her to know," Bella hissed.

"And why not?"

"Cause she's been with Royce since freshman year."

"And she is right here," Rosalie said. She nibbled on her bottom lip. "He's really been in love with me all these years?"

"Girl, the sun shines out of your ass, according to him."

"God, Leah. The word is tack. Learn it, use it," Bella said.

When the clock struck six, the Clearwater living room was packed. Charlie, Emmett, Maggie, Molly and her husband, Quil, Sue, Harry and their son, Seth, Allison Uley, Greg and Nana, and of course, Paul and Sam, were feeling like sardines by the time Leah made entrance.

Sam met her at halfway. With shaking hands, he pinned her corsage on. As Sue and Allison took a dozen pictures, Bella entered the room. Paul stood there, gapping, until Greg nudged him forward.

"Spirits, you're beautiful," he breathed when he reached her. He held up her corsage. "It goes on your wrist. Knowing you, you'll get stuck with the pin."

Maggie clapped her hands as their pictures began. "Doesn't Molly and Quil look delightful, Mr. Ateara?" she asked Quil.

"That they do, Maggie May," Quil replied.

"And when little Quil gets here, he and my Tucker and Geoff's Charlie are going to be the best of friends, no matter what any stuck-up people in Forks say."

Quil turned away, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes. A knock at the door saved him. Billy Black was pushed inside by Jake. "Kinda late, Billy. They're just about to leave."

"Someone took forever just to put on shoes," Billy said, glancing over his shoulder at his son. Jake just glared and moved away from everyone.

"Still pouting about Bella?" Quil asked with a smile.

Billy sighed. "Always. She never led him on, but he's got it in his mind that she's meant for him." He waved at the couple. "I've seen that look before, Quil."

The shaman nodded. "I see it every day." He lowered his voice so only Billy could hear. "Molly let it spill that they chose baby names. Hania Nashoba and Tala Sooleawa."

"Those are unusual."

"Wait till you hear the meanings. Wolf spirit warrior and silver wolf."

Billy sucked in a breath. "Great spirits. You don't think. . ."

"That Taha Aki had a hand in this?" Quil shrugged. "Could be. For a couple that have only been dating a week to look that in love and happy, the spirits must be at work."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Paul helped Bella into the backseat of the Clearwaters' Buick, she asked, "Where's Jared and Kim? I thought they were going to be here."

The three Native teenagers paused before Leah answered, "They're gonna meet us at the restaurant. And we didn't have enough room in to car."

Bella contemplated that for a moment. "Her parents think I'm really pregnant, don't they?"

Paul wrapped his arm her shoulders. "They think I'm a bad influence as well."

"And that's bullshit," Sam spoke up. "You haven't been in one fight since the summer."

"Image is all that counts with the Wildes. I hate to say that, Bells, but it's the truth," Leah explained.

Bella inhaled deeply, then let it out. "You know what. It doesn't matter. We're going to go to prom and have a great time." Her statement was greeted with cheers.

Bella Italia was busy with other patrons heading to the prom. Sam led them through the crowd to the table Jared had snagged. Bella could feel the stares. When they reached the table, Paul tugged Bella under his arm and faced the rest of the restaurant. He gave an ear-piercing whistle, causing everyone's attention to them.

"Doesn't she make a beautiful bride?" he called out, presenting his date to the other diners. Several whistles and cheers greeted them, Jared and Sam's among them. Balling up her fist, she punched him in the stomach. The girls' clapped at the action.

"Sit down and stop making trouble," Bella said.

"Who? Me?" He grinned rakishly as he held out her chair.

"Dude," Jared said. "What the hell was that?"

"Pre-emptive strike. They were going to talk anyway; why not give them more to say?"

"You're awful," Kim giggled.

The group paused in the vestibule of the gym. "Where's your other dress?" Paul asked Bella.

"At home. I want to surprise you next week," she responded as she straightened his tie. She glanced up through her lashes. "Is that okay? I'll be with this all night." She patted the belly.

"Its fine, babe." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Like I said last week, I'm honored to be your baby daddy."

"Oh. My. God," a nasally voice interrupted them. They turned to find a pretty girl staring at them. "It's true. Paul Lahote is going to be a daddy."

"Yep," he said proudly. "This is Bella Swan." He tugged her in front of him, placing his hands on the belly, showing it off. Under his hands were a series of bumps.

"Well, I guess I need to spread the word you're off the market," she responded before turning and entering the gym.

"You know that bitch will have it all turned around when we get in there," Leah growled.

"Down, girl," Bella quipped. "We're here to have fun, no matter what anyone says." She threaded her fingers with Paul's. "And if any faculty give us problems, I sic Billy and Uncle Quil on them."

"Don't forget Nana," Paul added.

"Right." With their heads held high, they entered La Push High School gym.

Bella hummed along with radio as Sam drove towards the Clearwater house. "Did you have a good time?" Paul asked softly.

"I did. I can't wait to get the pictures back," she responded.

"Your favorite part of the night?"

She grinned. "I have to say walking in. The look on everyone's face was perfect."

"Why?"

She looked up from where she was laying on his shoulder. "The truth? Cause most people would expect us to be together. We're almost complete opposites."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, frowning.

"No. It's a very good thing. You bring me out of my shell. Even with bulstrous cousins as Emmett and Quil, I'm introverted. You pull me out of the shadows and put me in the spotlight."

He gently kissed her. "That's where you should always be."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella looked up from her Trig homework to find Greg standing on the other side of the counter. "Hi," she greeted, closing her book.

"Paul said you were working tonight to make up for prom."

"Yeah. Mrs. Newton's pretty good about letting us off last minute. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering what time you get off. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Bella?" Mrs. Newton walked up.

"Mrs. Newton, this is Paul's dad," Bella explained.

"I wanted to take Bella for ice cream and wondered what time she got off," Greg said.

"Right now, if you want. Thank you for coming in tonight, Bella. I'll clock you out."

"Thanks, Mrs. Newton." She gathered her books. Before she could swing her book bag onto her shoulder, Greg grabbed it.

"Ready?" He extended his arm.

"Sure." Once they were seated in the diner and ordered, she asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How well did you know Paul before the summer?" he asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "Not very well, just by reputation."

"Which wasn't very good." Greg sighed. "I never really talked to him about my ex-wife. We got married because she was pregnant with Paul. I already had a job lined up in Tacoma, so after Paul was born, we moved there. She was 18, I was 19. She was never happy. I never knew if it was because we were so far from home, or if it was me. When Paul started school, she began cheating on me. Finally she left, and I had a chance to move us back. I never said a bad word against Denise, but he must have picked up on it. He never called her Mom after that. It didn't help that she never called or wrote. He became so angry."

He sighed and stirred his coffee. "I can only guess that's where his view on women comes in." He paused. "No, not women. Relationships. I think the longest girlfriend he had was for three months. Between the ages of fourteen and seventeen, three months. I can't tell you if that's sad or not.

"Then this past summer came. He came barreling into the house, going on about how he saw the most beautiful girl, that he was irritated cause Jacob Black was hanging all over her. The next night at the bonfire, he pointed her out to me. She was standing with a group of girls, so it took a moment for me to figure out he was pointing to you. The look on his face when he first saw you, I've never seen him with that look before. Until a week ago Friday.

"Anyway, do you want to know what he said to me the very next day?" Bella shook her head. "He wanted to go to counseling for his anger, and the sleeping around thing. He wanted to be better for her, didn't think he was good enough as he was."

"He's the best, Greg," Bella interrupted.

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so. That was his goal. Do know that he hasn't slept with anyone since July?"

Bella choked on her soda. "At all? In 9 months?"

Greg chuckled. "Hard to believe, isn't it? But ask yourself, Bella. If someone had captured your attention so thoroughly, what would you do? If you thought you didn't measure up to them, what actions would you take?"

Friday night found Paul and Bella cuddled together in front of a fire on Second Beach. They were surrounded by friends, but seemed to be in their own little world. Their friends took notice of how Paul would skim his fingers down Bella's arm to her hand. He would toy with her fingers before stroking the belly. Every now and then, he would kiss the nape of her neck, breathing deep as he did, closing his eyes. Her lashes would flutter, then she would sigh.

Emmett smiled. He'd never seen his cousin like this. But she never let herself get too close to anyone. Glancing over at Jasper, he found him watching the couple. "Jas, man," he began softly. "What's up?"

Jasper nodded towards Bella and Paul. "You know I wanted to ask her out freshman year, right after we moved here?"

"Really? Why didn't you?"

"You invited us to a bonfire. I saw Paul there, with some slut on his arm, but he was always watchin' Bells. I got this feelin' that if I asked her out, that somethin' truly wonderful would be missed. Peter confirmed it later that night, when we were talkin' about it." He strummed the strings of his guitar before settling on Lady Antebellum's _I Did with You_. "So I settled for bein' a good friend."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Emmett whispered.

Jasper glanced at his friend. "I told you half the class was. You can count Felix, Ben, Alec and Eric out of the group; they're either head over heels for their girls or gay. But Mike, Edward, Tyler, and several other guys?" He titled his head to Jake. "Each of them has chosen one trait and has focused on it. It's made them blind to all else. But me, Paul and Embry; we see her."

"Jas," Emmett began.

The blond just shook his head. "Another time, another place, brother. But not here and now."

Paul could feel their eyes on them. "We're being watched," he whispered in Bella's ear.

"I know. Does it bother you?" She glanced back at him.

He shrugged. "Not so much Whitlock as Black. Let's take a walk," he grinned mischievously, standing up. With a smile, she held her hands out for him to help her stand. When she was in an upright position, he laced their fingers together and took off down the beach. At a secluded spot, he wrapped her in his embrace. "Three more days and I'll get to feel the real you against me." He kissed along her neck, nipping every now and then.

"Paul," she gasped.

"Your pace, babe. I promise," he said against her lips. She moaned and parted her lips. His tongue invaded and found hers.

Bella let her hands flow down his torso, only to stop at his belt. He groaned and absently thrust his hips forward. Her nibble fingers released the belt and had the button on his jeans popped before he could stop her.

"Bella," he warned. "I'll go off like a firecracker."

"I want do something. Help me down." He held her hands as she lowered herself to her knees. When she reached for his jeans again, he stopped her.

"Bella."

"I want to do this, Paul." She leaned forward and bit his length through the denim.

"Fuck," he groaned. "We're nuts." He pulled down the zipper then removed his dick as she yanked his jeans down a little. "Someone could walk up."

"Don't care," she muttered, wrapping a hand around him. A small grin tugged on her lips at his hiss. She looked up at him as she shuffled closer. Her tongue peeked out to lick at the head.

His fingers carded through her hair, giving him something to hold on to, as her mouth descended. He bit his lip to keep from shouting. Heat engulfed his dick. He could feel the back off her throat before she stopped. Then her lips were moving back up the length.

"Babe," he said. "I was serious about being ready to blow." Her lips tightened in response. Again he was back in her mouth. This time she didn't stop until her nose was buried against his pubes. What she did next blew his mind; she hummed.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted. The first shot of cum went down her throat. She pulled back a little so he could fill her mouth. Her eyes bugged when she realized how much he was ejaculating. Every time she swallowed, it seemed he gave her another taste. He was panting above her, shudders racking his tall frame. She released his cock after a moment when nothing else was forthcoming. His fingers loosened their grip.

"Paul!" she cried when he fell straight back on the sand. She scurried as fast as she could until she saw his face. "Paul?" She tapped his cheeks.

His head turned towards her, and his eyes fluttered open. "Marry me," he croaked.

"What?"

"Marry me." He reached up to cup her cheek. "How does a virgin know how to go down on a guy, much less deep throat?"

She blushed. "Um. I have a few friends that aren't. Sleepovers aren't just painting each other's nails and watching chick flicks." Her nose scrunched up. "Actually, none of us can stand them. We're all action or horror movie girls."

"Oh, you have to marry me now. The day after graduation."

She slapped his chest. "Come on. If someone heard you, our friends will come looking for us."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Paul groaned as he was directed. "Again with the pictures. You're killing me, babe."

"Hush," she said through her teeth. "Look at Maggie. I've never seen her like this. I think the past two weeks have been the happiest in years."

Emmett picked Bella up, twirling her around. "I think you're the reason, Bellsy."

"Amos! Put Molly down!" Maggie called out. "You don't want her to have little Quil before the wedding!"

"Amos?" Paul questioned after he rescued from her bear of a cousin.

"Maggie's husband," Bella said, sighing. "I don't know what's going to happen when Monday comes. We'll have three babies in the house. Molly only had one."

"Don't worry about it, babe," he consoled, planting a kiss on her temple. "It'll work out. Just don't correct her."

Laughing, Jane and Angela fell into Bella and Paul. Paul staggered back with his arms full of fake pregnant girls.

"Whoa there. Has Peter spiked the punch?" he queried.

"Nooo," Jane drawled out. "It's time to get out of these bellies and feel like a normal teenager at prom." With that, she grabbed her friends' hands to lead them to the locker room.

"Wait!" Bella stopped them and went back to her boyfriend. "I forgot your tie." She bit her lip as she slipped it off. "See you soon."

In the locker room, Angela sighed as she stripped the suit off. "I will be so happy when Monday comes."

"Me too," Bella and Jane said together.

"You didn't wear this dress last week, did you?" Jane asked as she touched up Bella's makeup.

"I told you I didn't."

"You're going to have to let us get out there first," Angela said. "I have to get a picture of Paul's face when he sees you."

"Especially when you turn around." Jane fixed Bella's hair over her shoulder. "Now you look perfect."

Back in the gym, Paul was fidgeting. Peter clapped his shoulder.

"Your girl will be back in a minute," he said. "See, there's Jane now."

"Where's Bella?" Paul asked. The petite blonde smirked and pointed over her shoulder. Angela and Rosalie stood behind her. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I need to give you this first." Raising on her toes, Jane put his new tie on, leaving it hanging down. Then she stepped aside and readied her phone. "Now," she called out to Angela and Rosalie. The taller girls parted to reveal Bella.

Paul felt his mouth drop. "Holy shit," he whispered. He frowned when he was stopped from reaching for her. When she turned around, his knees buckled. "Are you trying to fucking kill me, woman?" Then he noticed exactly what was on her back. "I'm dead. I'm fucking dead."

Emmett had just taken a sip of punch when he saw his cousin's bare back, and what was on it. Red punch sprayed the nearby vicinity. "Isabella Marie! What the fuck?"

"Dude, leave her alone," Peter said, stopping his friend from embarrassing his cousin. "Look at her."

Emmett paid attention to Bella. Her arms were wrapped around Paul's neck, as his were around her waist. One hand stroked her back, while the other kept her as close as possible. Not a breath of air was between them. She tilted her head back to smile up at him. With a sigh, Emmett turned away.

Peter patted his back. "Your day will come, my friend. Maybe sooner than you think." He motioned to where Rosalie and her boyfriend, Royce, were arguing.

"Is it wrong to wish that they'd break up?" Emmett asked.

"Naw. As long as you're not the reason, your conscious is clear."

Paul pulled off onto a fire trail. Once he was further up the trail, he parked and turned off the car. Turning to Bella, he smiled and waggled his eyebrows. She laughed at him.

"Just what are you expecting, mister?" she teased.

"Um, maybe another epic blowjob. Or," he leaned the seat all the way back, "you can climb on and grind us to another stellar orgasm."

"You're awful," she stated as she climbed over the console. She raised her dress up as she straddled his lap.

"Ooh, stellar orgasm it is." He ran his hands up her thighs. When he reached her hips, he moved back to her ass. "Babe, not that I'm complaining, but where's your underwear?"

Bella nipped at his chin. "In my bag. I forgot to pack my normal underwear."

"So you've been commando. . ." his voice trailed off. A shudder racked his body. "I think I just had a mini orgasm. That's the hottest fucking thing, knowing you're bare under this dress."

"Oh my God," she breathed when his hand slipped between her legs. "Oh yes. Right there. Oh. Oh fuck. Paul, blue lights."

His hands were on her back, over his jacket, by the time a rap sounded on his window. Pressing the button, the window slid down to reveal Charlie standing on the outside of the car.

"Boy, your pants better be buttoned, or I will shoot you." Charlie opened the door to help his daughter out. He let out a silent sigh when Paul followed her out. He checked his watch. "It's now 11:30. It'll take 20 minutes to reach my house. When I call, she better answer. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Paul nodded.

"Good. Then when I call your house 30 minutes after that, you will answer that phone as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Get going."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

During history on Monday, several alerts on cell phones went off. Mr. Burke raised his eyebrow.

Angela blushes as she explained, "We have 30 minutes until sociology."

"Ah," he said. "Delivery day." He winked at her before resuming the lesson.

"That was so embarrassing," Angela said as she, Bella and Rosalie made their way to Ms. Simmons' classroom. Everyone was in their seats, and the bell had rung, when Ms. Greene, the vice principal, opened the door.

"I need Emmett McCarty and Isabella Swan for a moment." The cousins shared a confused look as they made their way to the hall. "Deb from the police department called," Ms. Greene began. "The two of you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Bella felt as if a giant fist was squeezing her chest. "Dad?" she whimpered. "No. No! She's gonna come and take me away. Emmett!" Wide, panic filled eyes searched for him. "She can't take me away! What about you and Maggie and Paul?"

Emmett shook her shoulders. "Bella, stop! Look, let's just go to the hospital and find out what's going on. Okay? Okay?" He shook her again when he didn't get a response. "Bells?"

"Okay."

"Okay." He hugged her hard. "I'm going to go get our stuff and tell Ms. Simmons what's going on. Stay right here."

Once she was alone, Bella slid down the wall. Renee would be up here in a flash to drag her to Florida, even though there was only a month of school left. She couldn't live with her mother again. She never told Charlie how bad it really was with her mom those few years. They often went without electricity, or even food. Their housing was most homeless shelters that Bella still had nightmares about.

"Let's go, Bells." Emmett startled her out of her thoughts. When he had her on her feet, she wrapped her arms around his waist, as well as she could. He kissed the top of her head. "No one's taking you from me, little sister. Ever. I'll kill 'em first."

"Thanks, Emmy."

Bella rushed up to the front desk in the emergency room. "Charlie Swan, where is he?" she demanded. When the nurse gave her a blank stare, she pounded on the counter. "Where the fuck is Charlie Swan?"

"Isabella?" She glanced up to see Dr. Cullen making his way towards her. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I need to see Charlie. She won't tell me where he is," she hiccupped. Emmett pulled her into his side.

"Hold on, just a minute. Barbara, page Chief Swan up here please. Emmett, bring her over to the chairs."

They had just sat down when Charlie came through the doors. "Bells? What's the matter?"

"Daddy!" She flew into his arms. She sobbed out her story. He looked to Emmett for an explanation.

"Ms. Greene said that we were need here as soon as possible. That's all she said."

Charlie cursed under his breath. Grabbing Bella's face, he forced her to look at him. "Bells, its Harry, not me. He had a heart attack this morning."

"Oh. Oh God. Leah?"

"She's back there with Sue and Seth. Billy and Uncle Quil, too. Come on." He led them to the ER room. "You can see him for a moment. I want the two of you to take Leah and Seth to the cafeteria, get them to eat." He studied his daughter. "You going to be alright, sweetie?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He shot Emmett a "we'll talk later" look over her head. "Go get the kids."

In the cafeteria, Bella held Leah's hand. It seemed as if she and Seth were in shock.

"What happened, Lee?" Emmett asked.

"We were getting ready for school this morning," she answered woodenly. "He was teasing Mom about how turkey bacon wasn't real bacon. Then he just . . . toppled over. Mom started CPR and yelled for me to call 911. She kept it up until the clinic's ambulance got there. She loaded us up in the car and followed it here."

"Have you talked to Sam?" Bella queried.

Leah shook her head. "I left my purse. My phone's in it."

"Emm, go call Sam. Tell him I'll fix his speeding tickets if he gets one."

An hour later, the cafeteria doors flew open. "Leah!" Sam called out. The Native girl was to her feet and across the room in the blink of an eye. Behind them were Jared and Paul.

Bella waddled as fast as she could to her boyfriend's arms. She clutched him tight, her breath shuddering.

"What happened, Bella?"

"Harry had a heart attack this morning. The assistant principal told me and Emmett to get here fast. I thought it was Charlie. How'd you get out of class?"

"When Sam went running for the door, we followed. I'll get Nana to handle 'em if they give me shit." He pulled back. "I thought today was D-Day."

"We left before it could happen. Emmett spoke with Ms. Simmons; we're going in early to get the babies."

"Hey, Bells," Emmett interrupted. "Let's take Seth outside. Get him some fresh air."

Three-thirty saw the influx of students from Forks and La Push's high school. They soon found out why their classmates left school early, and proceeded to keep the distraught siblings entertained.

Seven o'clock found most of La Push at the hospital. The Forks students, save for Angela, Ben, Jane, Alec, and Felix, went home. At one point, Dr. Cullen retrieved Leah and Seth. Charlie came out and dropped into the chair next to Bella.

"Dad?"

He sighed. "It doesn't look good, Bells. He hasn't woken up all day."

"He's not much older than you. All of you. You're barely 40." She began to hyperventilate.

"Shh. Calm down, honey. Listen. Harry has a family history of heart disease. Alright?" She nodded. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He sent a prayer skyward, hoping God and the spirits would listen.

"Chief," Paul said quietly. He nodded to the doorway when he got Charlie's attention.

Quil was pushing Billy. Quil caught his nephew's eye and shook his head.

"Oh Jesus," Charlie breathed. He turned to Paul. "Take her home."

"Does that mean . . .?" Paul asked about the look shared.

"Yeah."

"Dad, can Paul stay over? Please?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "Yeah. I'll be here all night. I'm going to send Emmett and Jared home to be with Seth. Sam will take Leah home." He kissed his daughter's head. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, honey."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Molly greeted them at the door. "Quil called," she said as she led them into the kitchen. Two bowls of stew were waiting on them. "Eat. I'm going to spend the night in Charlie's room." She leveled a stare on them. "I'm going to let you take comfort in his presence tonight, young lady, but if things get out of control, there's condoms in the bedside table."

Paul choked on his food. "Since when?" he asked Bella.

"She put them there when we started dating," she responded, her face heated to red.

Molly nodded. "This school project was, and is, to make you think about teenage pregnancy. Don't let its lesson fly out the window due to a loss of thought." With that, she left them alone.

They finished their meal in quiet. He helped her wash the dishes and followed her up the stairs. After kicking off their shoes, they laid on the bed in a spoon fashion.

"Life is short," Bella said a few minutes later.

"That it is, babe," he said with a sigh.

"My dad has now lost three good friends. He seems to be taking Harry's death better than the others. I thought he was going to break when Quil and Tucker died."

"They were his boys, like Sam and Jared are mine." He let her go when she gave a little tug. He watched in amazement as she began to strip. "Bella, what're you doing?"

"Getting undressed. I want you to make love to me."

"Babe, as much as I would love to, do you think it's wise?"

She tossed her underwear aside, wearing just the suit. She explained her logic as she pulled down the zipper. "Either one of us can die in a car crash tomorrow. I'm not going one more minute without having your touch on my body." She lowered the body suit to the floor, and stood there.

Paul gulped. Slowly he climbed off the bed to stand in front of her. "I love you."

Her lips quirked. "I know."

He gave a little laugh. "Smartass. Get on the bed."

Bella situated herself on the pillows. "Proceed," she ordered.

His chuckle turned into a groan as he watched her stroke down to her breasts. He was out of his clothes in seconds, crawling up the bed until he was straddling her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to entice you." She smiled shyly. "Is it working?"

A soft smile graced his lips. "Of course." His breath hissed between his teeth.

"Soo. What're you gonna do?"

"Cum all over your stomach if you keep stroking me like that."

"Mmm. Can't have that, can we?"

"The condoms," he gritted out.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, Jesus. Where's the condoms?"

"In the drawer." She waved at her bedside table.

Paul leaned over, nearly ripping the drawer out. His eyes widened when he took in the contents. "Oh, baby," he purred, pulling an object out. "We're gonna gave fun with this."

"You found Bugs."

"Bugs?"

She nodded. "I'll introduce you later. We're a little busy right now." She twisted her hands, causing his eyes to roll back. "Get a condom."

He dropped the vibrator back in the drawer. "Condom. Right." Grasping the box, he struggled with it. His breath whooshed out. He dropped the box and grabbed her wrists. Positioning her hands over her head, he stared down at her. "Keep them there," he growled.

Her eyes widened. "Paul," she began.

"If you want my dick in you in the next five minutes, you will keep your hands to yourself."

Nodding, she watched as he opened the new box with shaking hands. She bit her lip, her fingers itching to help. Her breath caught when he slid down to set between her legs. "Can I touch you now?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ms. Simmons glanced up when the classroom door opened. "Oh, Bella." She rounded her desk to hug the teenager. "How's your dad?"

"It wasn't the Chief, Ms. S," Emmett said. "A family friend had a heart attack."

"Is he alright?"

"No, ma'am," Bella answered. "We were given the next few days off to go help the family."

"Of course. My prayers to them. I guess you want me to take that off your hands now?" She motioned to the belly suit.

"Yes. Here's our pregnancy journals. Paul's as well."

Ms. Simmons relieved Emmett of the suit and placed it behind the desk. "If you come with me, I'll introduce you to your babies." She led them into the next room. Three car seats were on top of the desk, next to a laptop. Two diaper bags were on the floor. Crossing to one of the carriers, she lifted out the baby.

"Remember when I said these were high tech?" The teenagers nodded. "They are pre-programmed in their temperament; from the best ever to the most colic-y. I made sure that the two of you are in between." She lifted up a diaper bag to place on a nearby table. "Always use the changing pad when you change it. It resets the baby, as does the bottle. You can use regular diapers and wipes. Don't forget to record the diaper change."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"To give you an idea on how many diapers a baby goes through. Also, it's wasteful on a doll." She ran her fingers through the baby's hair. "You can wash them as well. The memory inside records everything; how long it cries, how much it's held, fed, changed, talked to."

"In other words, everything," Bella observed.

"Exactly." Ms. Simmons handed Emmett the baby she had. "This is your baby, Emmett. Why don't you practice changing the diaper while I turn them on."

Emmett gently set the doll down on the changing pad. When he released the diaper, he whistled. "Holy shit. It's anatomically correct."

"Yes, they are. And watch the language. It tallies it."

"No shit."

Bella slapped at his arm. "Language."

"They're all set. Oh! Inside the bags are the birth certificates, statistics, hand and foot prints, and your baby journals, along with extra diapers. They will wear out. Bella, I gave you an extra journal for Paul. Ready to meet your babies?"

The brunette nodded before moving to the desk. She gasped when she saw them. "They're so small."

"They're exactly the same size as a newborn. Yours are the smallest because they're twins. Felix and Emmett received the largest. Go ahead and get them ready to leave."

"Wow," Emmett said. "I know they're only dolls and everything, but I swear that they are the perfect combination of you and Paul."

"What about yours? What do you have?" she asked as she scooped up the nearest baby.

"A boy. Black hair, blue eyes." He slowly dressed it. "It feels as heavy as those big bags of sugar and flour you make me carry."

Bella stared at him in shock. "Emmett. Those are ten pound bags. Your baby's ten pounds?"

He glanced at the time. "I'll check when we get to La Push. Aunt Molly's expecting up soon."

The door swung open. "What's up, peeps?" Jane said as she entered, followed by Jasper and Felix. The cousins stared at their friends in shock. Each was carrying their baby in a different way. Jane had hers nestled in a sling/wrap thing, while Jasper had his in a regular strap-on carrier. Felix just carried the car seat. No a diaper bag was in sight.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Emmett asked.

"Language, dude," Felix said. "The baby and car seat together is like 15 pounds. All the girls are carrying their kids around in either a wrap or sling. Some of the guys have carriers like Jas has got."

"And the diaper bag?"

Jasper shrugged. "We just need a bottle, wipes and the changing pad. That all fits in your book bag."

Jane set down her bag before crossing over to Bella. "Soo. Whacha got?"

"Well, this one is a . . . girl," she responded after checking. She pulled out a pink outfit and began to dress it. "What's with the sling?"

"Leave my hands free. Plus, I can do this." Jane lifted the last baby out of its car seat. "I can hold two babies as once. Wow. This one is light."

"I'll finish dressin' this little one, Bella, if you wanna dress that one," Jasper said.

"Thanks, Jas." She smiled at him, handing the girl to him. She nodded to the carrier. "What about yours?"

"Ah." He smiled. "I introduce you to little Jackson Wyatt Whitlock in a moment. Purtiest little boy in Forks. Blond hair, brown eyes."

"Brown eyes? But yours are gray."

Jane grabbed Bella's attention. "And here is Landon James Hussley." She showed off a baby with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Aww." Bella smiled at Felix. "And you? What'd you get?"

"Cordelia Regan Hussley." He turned the car seat around to show a chunky blonde baby with hazel eyes.

"Are you guys playing them off as twins?"

"Can't," Felix said. "Bells got the honor of that. We're saying that I had a wild weekend before Jane and I hooked up."

Jane just rolled her eyes. "And tell them who Cordelia's mother is."

"Dakota Fanning."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Our joy was tempered by grief. Or I guess it was more of the twins' birth brought smiles to everyone's face during a sad time._

 _A close family friend, Harry Clearwater, died Monday night. Dad got the call at work. Of course, he ran out of the station like his pants were on fire. Deb, his dispatcher, said he threw out "Harry" and "hospital" over his shoulder. Like the good dispatcher she is, she called the school to inform them to pass a message to me or Emmett. The message was to go to the hospital after school, or call Dad. The message got mixed up that_ _Dad_ _was in the hospital._

 _Naturally, I think something's happened to my dad. Emmett and I rush to the ER. I think I was on the verge of hysterics. It was not pretty. I think I cursed. Dr. Cullen finally got Dad. He told us about Harry. Emmett and I sat with Leah and Seth until Sam and Paul arrived. Then it was a waiting game._

 _My back was aching. I could not find a comfortable position in the chairs. But, who does? Finally I couldn't take it and began to pace. Paul tried to get me to eat, but nothing was appetizing. At one point, a group of us were walking the ground when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Nearly an hour later, it happened again. Then several more times in the next few hours. It was when I stood up to walk again that it occurred to me that I was in labor._

 _As soon as I stood up, my water broke, right there in ICU's waiting room. Of course someone, read Emmett here, absolutely panicked. He grabbed a wheelchair and raced me up to Labor and Delivery. I made it there in two minutes flat. It actually took longer to hook me up to machines than it did to get me there._

 _I hate needles. This is a well-known fact. My ears were pierced when I was a baby, otherwise I wouldn't have them. I begged for drugs. Ain't gonna lie; I slapped my veins like a junkie. I wanted the hook-up._

 _I was flying on the happy juice when Dad came in and told us about Harry. Hormones and happy juice are what I blame for the breakdown. Emmett said I blowing snot bubbles. I threw a full can of Coke at him. Luckily Paul caught it before it hit him._

 _It was early in the morning when my daughter was born. Twenty minutes later, we welcomed my other daughter into this world. I laughed at Mr. There's No Girls in My Family. Also known as Paul Lahote._

 _Nana cooed. Dad and Greg cried, though they swear it was allergies. Sue held one of the girls and cried. Paul, well, Paul just sat there in stunned silence, staring at them. He was so cute. He would whisper to them and kiss their heads._

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Bella asked Emmett.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure what I'd get, so I picked Tucker Charles and Margaret Lillian." 

"Emmett," Bella whispered, choking back her tears.

He shrugged. "Charlie became a dad after my dad died, and then when the bitch took off, Gram was my mom. My son is, and will be, named after two of the most important men in my life."

"Dad will be tickled. So. Lillian?"

He glanced at her. "An impossible dream. I asked for amethyst eyes. Ms. Simmons said that since that color is rare, it would have to be blue." He shook himself. "So we have Ms. Tala and Mr. Hania back there. Are you sure about Hania?"

"Paul is. The other boy name we picked out was Charles Isaac."

"You gonna over-rule him? Go with Chuck instead of Hania?"

She smiled. "Let's just say he's gonna be shocked." Her phone chimed. Checking her messages, she told Emmett, "Aunt Molly's with the Clearwaters, and the house is filling up fast. Go to Paul's. We'll go over later."

Soon they were pulling in to the Lahotes' driveway. Paul rushed out of the house, grabbed Bella up and spun around. She was giggling when his lips connected to hers.

"I missed you," he said.

"You saw me a couple of hours ago."

"And you two were attached at the lips then, too," Emmett complained. "Hey, Lahote. Wanna help me with the squirts?"

"You got them?" He opened the Jeep's back door. Scratching his head in confusion, he gestured to the car seats. "How do you get them out?"

"Release the seat belt," Bella instructed as she grabbed the diaper bags and headed inside.

"Hey, man. I gotta warn you. These things are smart. Records everything," Emmett said.

"What the hell, man. You think I'll do something?" Paul said, offended.

"Naw. I was talking about language."

"Well fu-dge."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nana met Bella at the door. "Well?"

"He's getting them out now." She glanced back at her boyfriend and cousin.

"That's not what I'm asking, girly."

Bella just smiled and moved to the living room. Nana pouted before joining her. Paul and Emmett were soon placing the car seats on the coffee table.

"Well, Emmett. Introduce us to your baby," Nana stated.

"What the hell-o, Nana," Paul fussed, amending his cussing. "Don't you wanna meet your great grands first?"

"No," she said. She made grabby hands at Emmett. The bigger boy chuckled at her as he unbuckled the restrains.

"Meet Tucker Charles McCarty, son of Emmett Dale McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Holy moly. This is a big baby. You sure you got a newborn?"

"Yes, ma'am. Felix's wasn't much smaller. Hey, Bells. Get the paperwork out."

Bella pulled the envelopes out. She opened Emmett's, choking when she saw the baby's stats. "Oh my God. I am so glad he's not mine. Twelve pounds eleven ounces, 22 inches long."

Paul whistled. "That's one vaj that wouldn't be the same." Bella smacked his arm. "What?"

"Tact."

"What about it?"

"Learn it. Use it. No wonder you and Leah get along," she bitched as she got the first baby out of the seat. "You might wanna sit down."

"Okaay." He sat next to her. She settled the baby into his arms.

"Meet Tala Sooleawa Lahote."

Paul stared in wonder at the doll in his arms. He knew that it wasn't for real, but couldn't help but feel choked up. For the next month, this little being was his to care for, along with her brother or sister.

"Now for the big reveal, Bells," Emmett said. "I heard you and Jane giggling."

She grinned and removed the other doll. "This is Rhiannon Carys Lahote."

"Two girls?" Paul stuttered. At that moment, Tucker let out a wail. "What the fu-dge is that?"

"He probably hungry," Emmett said as he took out a bottle. He shook it up before handing it to Nana. She placed the nipple in his mouth. Slurping noise filled the room. Two little squeaks were emitted by the girls. Emmett repeated the action of the bottles. "Since one or both are going to be here from time to time, we'll have to show you everything."

Rhiannon began to suck on her bottle, but Tala continued to whimper. Paul glanced up with panicked eyes. "What's wrong?"

"She's not hungry." Emmett moved the car seats and grabbed a diaper bag. Pulling out the changing pad and wipes, he motioned to Paul to place her down. "The bottles and changing pad resets the chip, letting it know that it's been fed or changed. The front page of the books is for the number of changes. Just mark it. Change the actual diaper every two days, or if it looks ratty." He watched as Paul pulled down her tights and opened the diaper.

"Whoa. There's a little p-"

"Paul!" Nana said sharply.

"Sorry! It caught me off guard. I was expecting something like the dolls you get at the store."

"Nope, man. Anatomically correct. Little dude's got an uncut peter."

"Emmett!"

He just grinned at the older woman and pulled out Bella's papers. "Tala and Rhiannon – sorry, Bells. That name is a mouthful. I'm calling her Rhian. Tala and Rhian are each five and half pounds, 19 inches long. Tiny little things. Huh." He grabbed his papers. "It says that Tucker was born at Forks General, while the girls were born at the clinic."

"Really?" Bella's bottom lip was caught between her teeth. "I wonder if it will affect my grade. I had them being born in Forks after Harry's death."

"I don't think it will. But why did Ms. Simmons put it down that they were born here?"

"To make them members of the Tribe," Nana said. "If this was real, that's what would have to happen, especially since they're half white. To be recognized as members." She glanced up at Emmett. "What's your teacher's name again?"

"Ms. Simmons."

"So, how are you gonna tell them apart?" Leah queried. She was watching as Paul paraded one of the dolls around. Emmett was wearing a weird contraption that held the baby to his front.

"Pink and purple," Bella answered.

"What?"

"Tala will have pink on and Rhiannon will wear purple."

"Emmett's right. That name is too long. And Stevie Nicks-y."

"Hey. Don't dis the White Witch."

"For five point five pounds, this little lady sure does get heavy," Paul said as he sat down. As soon as he did, Greg appeared. Without saying a word, he took the baby. Paul chuckled. "I think this is how it's actually gonna be when we _do_ have kids. The gramps are gonna fight over them. We'll need to have twins each time."

"And how many kids you think I'm popping out?" Bella asked.

"I dunno. Four?"

"How 'bout two."

"But what if we get two boys or two girls? Can we keep going until we have at least one of the opposite sex?"

"Dude," Leah admonished. "You're not even outta high school yet. Get jobs and put a ring on it before you start complaining about kids."

Charlie walked up, Rhiannon in his arms. "We need to get going, Bells. Aunt Maggie's starting to get agitated."

"Alright, Dad." She turned to Paul. "You want me to get Tala."

He shook his head. "I don't think Dad's gonna let go anytime soon. Give me what she needs. We'll see you two tomorrow." He got up to say bye to Rhiannon while Bella gathered everything up. She was looking around for something to put Tala's stuff in when a diaper bag appeared.

"I transferred Tucker's stuff in your bag," Emmett said. "We'll get Paul his own bag tomorrow. I put his journal in there as well."

She smiled her thanks before going up to Greg. He gave her a wary look. "You're not taking her away, are you?" he asked.

"No, just saying goodbye. Paul said we'll have to pry her from your cold, dead hands."

He nodded smugly. "Damn straight."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella stumbled down stairs to find Maggie sitting at the table, Rhiannon in her arms.

"Were you ever told where your name came from?" her aunt asked. Sensing a rare moment of clarity, Bella just sat down, shaking her head. "Molly and Quil had a little girl about a year after Four. Small little thing. Smaller than this one. It was during a bad winter. Poor thing never left the hospital. Molly wanted to name her Isolde, after her favorite story. Quil's handwriting is God-awful. The nurse couldn't read it. So she typed up Isabella. Isabella Grace Ateara. She died within 24 hours. Molly told Joy and the Wicked Witches. Since the Witch of California had the girl, that's what you were named. Isabella." She sang softly to the baby.

"Aunt Maggie, is that Russian?"

"My grandmother was Russian. She came to America when the Bolsheviks took power. Her family supported Tzar Nicholas."

Bella sat back, stunned. They never talked about their family history, except to say that they were immigrants at some point. "Aunt Maggie, does Aunt Molly know our family history?"

"Of course. We were raised by our grandmother during the war. Daddy was off at war, and Mother worked in the factory." Loud clops herald Emmett's descent. Maggie sighed. "That Tucker! He makes such a ruckus!"

And that ended Maggie's clarity. Bella felt Emmett place a kiss on top of her head.

"I heard you pacing several times," he said quietly.

"I think she misses her sister. I fed and changed her, but she kept crying."

"You think Paul had the same problem?"

She shrugged. "We'll find out later. What time does the funeral start again?"

Emmett glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten. Its eight now. Go get a shower. Mrs. Weber's supposed to be by in an hour."

"Where's Tucker?"

"Sleeping. With his set of lungs, I'll hear him down here."

Emmett parked at the community center. He let out a deep breath. "This is the first funeral since Dad and Gramps," he said softly.

Bella reached out and laced her fingers with his. "That's why you and Quil will stay close to Seth. He might be a few years older than the two of you were, but you understand his pain." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you what a great big brother you are?" He snorted. "It's true."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're the best little sister, Bells. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen."

"Ditto." A silence blanketed them. "She's been looking at you in a new light. Leah spilled the beans when she and Alice helped us get ready for La Push's prom. She's starting to see what an ass Royce is." He stiffened.

Bella's door flew open to reveal Paul. "Please tell me your night sucked as much as mine did," he whined.

She smiled at her boyfriend. "She finally quieted down around 1 am. I had to put her in bed with me." She unbuckled her belt and slid right into his arms.

"I placed her on my chest and passed out," he mumbled into her hair. "Dad's got Miss Fussy right now. Let's get the Wonder Twins back together."

They looked over to find Emmett holding up a carrier and a sling wrap. "Jasper swears by this," he held up the carrier, "but it was tight when I tried it out last night."

"Then go with the sling, Em," Paul said. He helped Bella fix her sling before grabbing the diaper bag. He picked up Tucker and headed inside.

Emmett soon caught up with them. "Thanks, man." He took the larger-than-life doll and placed it in the sling. "Oh yeah. I have to tell Jas about this. Feels more natural."

A wailing baby started up. Greg met them in the lobby. "Oh thank the Spirits. Here. She won't take the bottle and changing the diaper doesn't help."

Bella stared down at the baby in the sling. Rhiannon was moving about, letting out little whimpers. Paul placed the crying Tala next to her sister. They instantly quieted down. "That is too freaky," she said.

"No more separate sleepovers," Greg admonished. "Between her crying, his pacing and off-key singing, I barely had any sleep." A grin flashed. "Reminded me when Paul was a baby. How is it dolls have your personalities?"

Emmett scoffed. "That's impossible."

"Really?" Greg was stroking his chin. "Hey, Charlie." He waved the Chief over. "What was Bella like when she was a baby?"

"Quiet. She let out these little cries."

"And Emmett?"

"He let everyone know when he was hungry or wet. The set of lungs on that boy hasn't changed." Charlie smiled at his young cousin.

"So you would say that Rhiannon takes after Bella?" Greg insisted.

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Yeah. And Tucker is like Emmett."

"See? The dolls are exactly as the three of you as babies. It's spooky."

After the funeral, the mourners returned to the community center for a celebration of life. Paul and Bella were having a quiet moment out back with the other teenagers. The dads currently had the twins. A heavily pregnant girl walked up to them.

"Pauly, I've been trying to reach you," she cooed.

He sighed. "I told you that you have nothing that I want."

"Not even your baby." She rubbed her stomach, giving Bella a triumphant smirk. Bella just lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Bella, this is Leah's slut of a cousin, Emily."

Emily gasped. "Pauly! That's not nice to say about the mother of your child."

"When's the big day?" Bella asked, her voice dripping in sweetness.

"Any day now."

"So when did you last fuck Paul?"

"A few weeks ago, but I conceived in July during Quileute Days."

"Huh." Bella glanced at Paul before turning back to Emily. "That's so funny. I was with Paul the whole weekend. I don't remember you at all."

Paul hid his grin in her hair. "Thanks, babe," he whispered.

She patted his knee as she continued. "Oh wait. I think I do remember you." She turned to her boyfriend. "She was the girl hanging out at the dugouts during the softball games, right?" She focused her attention back to Emily. "Yeah. I saw you take a player into the woods several times." Her voice lowered in a loud whisper. "It was never the same one twice."

"That's not true," Emily defended.

Bella squinted her eyes. "Oh my God! I really remember you now! You're the girl that hit on Sam that weekend. You cornered him every time he was alone." Her nose scrunched up, as if she smelled something. "What kind of person goes after her cousin's man? I'm surprised that you haven't tried to pin this baby on him."

"She has," Leah said from behind Emily. The pregnant girl whirled around. Well, as much as she could without falling. "She went down the list. Haven't you, Em? First, it was Sam. At Halloween, she tried to name Jake as the dad. By Thanksgiving, she was pleading with Embry to help take care of "his" kid. When Christmas came around, she was rubbing up against Jared. Between New Year's and Valentine's Day, it was Quil, Emmett and Felix. Hell, she even named Jasper and Pete. If Seth wasn't so young or family, I bet she'd name him as well." She stepped closer to her cousin. "You are _so_ lucky that this is my father's celebration, and that you're pregnant, or your ass would be on the ground. You are never allowed at my house again."

"You have no say," Emily said smugly. "Only Aunt Sue does."

"And Aunt Sue says that if you ever darken my door, I'll have you arrested," Sue interrupted. The group turned to see her standing several feet away, with another couple. "Because you were Harry's niece, I didn't say anything negative about you. But you tried to destroy my daughter's relationship." She turned to the couple. "Elizabeth, Carl, I'm sorry, but your daughter needs to stay off Quileute land."

"We understand," Carl said. He frowned at his daughter. "Get your ass in the car right now."

Everyone dispersed, leaving Bella and Paul alone. She twined their fingers together.

"I love you, and I believe you when you said that you'd been celibate for the past nine months. But as soon as that bitch has the kid, you're getting a paternity test."

"Why?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"So she doesn't come back and tries to foist the kid on you later. You can wave that in her face and tell her to kiss your ass."

He kissed her temple. "What would I do without you?"

"Be married to that slut, while paying for her child. She'll be running around, spreading her legs for anyone."

"She was a lousy lay. She went from starfish to porn star."


	20. Chapter 20

Just a note to everyone. The story is not abandoned. My boys had baseball in the spring and this chapter wasn't flowing right. I started to sent it to Mrs. Rikki (GeezerWench) for proofing. Then my laptop decided to give me a gray screen. Geek Squad assumes me that they can recover my files. Do gets crossed that they do. As soon as I get a new laptop, chapter 20 will be posted.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone!

Just a quick note. I have a new laptop, so I'll be posting again. What I'm going to do is clean up what is already written, add stuff, send it to a beta. Stuff like that. If you would like to see how Bella and Paul skirted around each other since 4th of July, let me know. I was planning on making that my new first chapter.

To get back in the swing of things, I'm writing a OS, but I don't know if it should be Jared or Sam. PM me to vote.

Just a word of warning, I have a job, two kids and a husband. I'll try to get chapters put out as soon as I can. I'm having to download them, because my old laptop still has them.

Emily


End file.
